


The Dead Zone 2 - Nomads

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Pretense", "Forever in a Day"Series: The Dead ZoneSummary: Charlie, Sha’re and Martouf are still searching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 2 - Nomads

 

<!--  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

##  The Dead Zone 2 - Nomads

##### Written by L. E. McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

 

  * SPOILERS:  Forever In A Day/ Pretense 
  * SERIES: Second in The Dead Zone Series 
  * SUMMARY:  Charlie, Sha're and Martouf are still searching. 
  * PG [D] 



* * *

Sha’re wrapped her thin blanket tighter around her as she tried to sleep. They had decided to look for signs of the Tok’ra tomorrow. Just now all she needed was some rest but she couldn’t sleep.

She missed him.

It was a dull ache inside her that never went away.

“Stop it,” she scolded herself but it didn’t work. Once she had thought of Daniel she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

Wrapping her arms around herself she sighed. It had been far too long since she had slept beside the man she loved, when all she had to do was reach out and he was there. Ready to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. The last time she had lay with him was in the message she had sent to him through the hand device moments before her death.

Remembering the look on his face as he scrambled over to her, as she was dying made her want to cry but she couldn’t. She had to remain strong so they could get home. Her companions depended on her not to give in. She adored Charlie, Martouf and even Lantesh, they had formed a unique bond through their experience and they were as determined as she to go home. Charlie had started calling her ‘Hon’, which always made her smile.

“I used to call my kid sister that,” he confessed when she had asked, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No,” she smiled warmly at him, “We are a family.”

                        *********************************************

 “How’d you sleep, Hon?” Charlie asked as Sha’re came to sit with them that morning.

“Wonderful,” she said flatly before yawning.

“Nightmares again?” Charlie asked concerned.

“The usual,” she sighed taking the food Martouf offered, “I will be fine.”

“As long as you are sure,” Martouf said worriedly.

“I am.”

Martouf and Charlie exchanged an apprehensive look, Sha’re’s nightmares were a big concern to them. She refused to speak about what they were but Martouf had a few good guesses.

All conversation stopped as they ate, each lost in their thoughts as time passed.

“Let’s pack up and start looking,” Charlie said suddenly, clapping his hands together, “Maybe I can be home for Christmas.”

“We do not know what time of year it is on Earth,” Sha’re reminded him.

Charlie gave her an innocent look, “I didn’t say which Christmas.”

The tension of the morning broke as she started to laugh, “Come on.”

The whole place was deserted. Only some ruins were left standing nearby.

“The Tok’ra have left this place a long time ago,” Martouf told them sadly.

“You’re sure?” Charlie asked.

“The tunnels have long since vanished,” Martouf sighed, “We could try somewhere else.”

“We should have lunch before we move on,” Sha’re decided, “And rest for a while.”

Charlie and Martouf started making camp as Sha’re went to get some water. It was disappointing they hadn’t found anyone but she hadn’t expected success on the first few planets they tried.

She found it strangely amusing that a few years ago her world had consisted solely of Abydos and her family. Then Daniel had come and everything changed. She angrily wiped away the tears that suddenly welled up as she thought of her husband. There was enough time for that when she was back home.

The news that Skaara was safe filled her with hope that at least some of the life she had left would still exist. Despite Martouf’s assurances that Daniel still grieved for her she knew that the possibility existed he had moved on and she would not stand in the way of that.

                        *********************************************

 Sha’re leaned back against the wall disappointed. One more planet and no sign of the Tok’ra. Martouf and Lantesh were calm, as always, Charlie was getting edgy and irritated while she was just becoming more and more exhausted.

“Do you want to try another?” Charlie asked with a sigh.

“We should rest,” Lantesh decided, “You are both tired.”

“Let’s have some food,” Charlie said, “Then next on the list.”

As they ate Sha’re noticed how they had all become more and more withdrawn around each other. The days blurred, as they hopped from planet to planet finding nothing but disappointment and occasionally Jaffa. 

She was drained. 

As Martouf opened the Stargate she walked along behind them blankly, there was no hope left in her.

                        *********************************************

It was cold and windy on the planet as they exited the Stargate. Sha’re shivered noticing the others shiver as well. The clothing they wore was really only good for warm planets but they had no way to get any other unless they came to a village or something. Opening their small packs each pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around themselves.

“Inviting sort of place, isn’t it?” Charlie commented blowing on his hands to heat them up.

“Martouf, which way do we go?” Sha’re asked, focussing on what they were looking for.

He shrugged, “It has been over a hundred years since Lantesh was last here so I am unsure.”

“That’s comforting,” Charlie sighed looking around thoughtfully, “We go that way.”

They looked at where he pointed.

“Are you sure?” Sha’re asked.

“Of course I’m not sure,” he snapped, “But it’s a direction.”

Taking a deep breath Sha’re started to walk the way he pointed.

They were a few hours away from the Stargate now.

“At least there’s no Goulds here,” Charlie said, “That’s one good thing.”

Martouf was peering trying to see something in the distance, “What is that?”

“What?” Charlie turned and squinted to see where Martouf was pointing.

Sha’re rolled her eyes and started to walk in that direction leaving them no choice but to follow her.

Charlie let out a quiet cry of triumph as he saw several tents, standard military issue tents. He started to run towards them hoping against hope that in them was an SG team. As he reached them he swore in annoyance. Empty.

“Charlie,” Sha’re called running towards him, “Is there anyone there.”

Seeing the light in her eyes he swore softly to himself again.

“It’s abandoned,” he told her wincing inwardly as he watched the hope die in her eyes, “It looks like they had to leave in a hurry.”

“Do you have any idea why?” Martouf asked joining them.

Charlie shrugged, “From what I can tell they just abandoned all their stuff. The good news is this gives us some tents, some more blankets, stuff for cooking and some new clothes.”

He glanced at Sha’re, “They’ll probably be a bit big for you Hon but there’s usually a sewing kit in the packs.”

“Is there a GDO?” she asked softly, hopefully.

“No,” he said sadly, “They took it with them.”

“We should probably see what we have here,” Martouf suggested, “Then have something to eat.”

Charlie sat feeling comfortable and relieved to once again be wearing fatigues. He felt more like himself, more like the man who should have been exploring the galaxy with SG2 rather than wandering looking for help.

Okay, he was still exploring but they had only one goal in mind, to find a way home. They weren’t trying to find something to stop the Goulds; they were just drifting hoping to keep away from any danger until they found someone they knew.

Martouf was sure they would soon come across the Tok’ra but Charlie wasn’t so sure. 

He seemed slightly lonely even with them but Charlie was sure that with Lantesh in his mind he was never really alone. 

Charlie missed his family but he had rarely seen them before this had happened and really only wanted to get back and rejoin the SGC. To do what he was meant to be doing, help keep Earth safe.

Sha’re however was desperate to get back to Daniel so she could start her life with him again and eradicate all trace of Ammonet and what the Gould had done to her. 

He watched as Sha’re sat sewing, fixing the fatigues she was going to wear. There was a slight peace to her face as she concentrated on her work. It made him smile. She seemed like the young woman they had met on Abydos so long ago. Sweet, gentle and untouched by evil.

Martouf gently touched his shoulder drawing him to one side.

“What’s up?” Charlie asked.

“I found these in my pack,” he held out a strange looking weapon to him.

“What is it?”  
”It is a Goa’uld weapon called a zat-nicketel,” Martouf explained before he smiled slightly amused, “Colonel O’Neill called it a zat.”

Charlie laughed, “Yep, that sounds like Jack. At least we now have some protection. Does Lantesh remember anything about this place?”

“Lantesh sleeps at the moment.”

Charlie decided not to probe any further, Martouf and Lantesh’s symbiosis was something he never understood and hoped to hell he never would.

“Well tell us the moment he does.”

“Charlie.”

He looked up as Sha’re called his name, “Yeah Hon?”

“You should start dinner,” she ordered, “Then we should rest before heading back to the Stargate tomorrow.”

Automatically he started to do what she ordered, after a few seconds he laughed softly to himself. He followed any order she gave as quickly as he would one of any superior officer, quicker sometimes.

Daniel obviously hadn’t had a chance against her.

They ate in silence as usual before they all went to the tents they had claimed as their own. Lying down in the sleeping bag Charlie closed his eyes feeling more comfortable than he had in ages.

                        *********************************************

“Charlie,” Martouf’s voice cut through his dreams, as he was shaken awake.

“Go away,” he pushed the Tok’ra away.

“Charlie wake up.”

Groggily he opened his eyes to see Martouf looking worried, “What is it?”

“We have to leave now,” Lantesh took over, “This planet is not safe.”

Charlie sat up, “How so?”

“There are creatures who roam at night that are probably why the SG team left in such a hurry,” he explained, “We must pack up and leave as soon as possible.”

Charlie was up instantly, “Wake Sha’re and let’s get going.”

In the distance he could hear strange howls. They looked at each other worriedly.

“Hurry,” Charlie snapped as he started to pack up their new equipment. He wasn’t leaving any of this behind.

The howling was getting closer and closer as they ran towards the Stargate. It was hard to keep up the pace with their packs after the months of travelling light. 

“Martouf, where are the zats?” Charlie called, “I can see those things.”

“Here,” Martouf tossed him one of the weapons, “Remember, one blast shall stun, the second shall kill and the third disintegrate.”

Charlie nodded and grabbed Sha’re’s arm pushing her in front of them both. 

“Martouf, dial anywhere,” he yelled as they got closer to the Stargate, “And hurry.”

Charlie stood defensively waiting for whatever those creatures to appear. Martouf started to dial.

Suddenly a wolf-like creature jumped out at him. Charlie fired the zat and it fell to his feet whimpering. Looking at it better he saw that it was bigger than a normal wolf with what looked like hands where it’s front paws should be. The hands had long claws and made him shudder. As it started to recover slightly Charlie fired again and it collapsed.

“Charlie,” Martouf shouted, “Come on.”

Charlie saw him push Sha’re through before following. Taking one last look at the creature Charlie dived through hoping the next place was an improvement on this planet but he doubted it.

**The End**

  


* * *

 

> Hope you enjoy.Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and all feedback is welcome
> 
>  

* * *

>   
> © August, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
